


A demon's life is twice as hard

by miel9080



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Character Development, Curse Breaking, Cute, Demons, Drama & Romance, First Love, Fluff, High School, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Slash, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Personal Growth, Pining, Romance Novel, Seme, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miel9080/pseuds/miel9080
Summary: Mikajah is known as the weakest among the students of the world's biggest demon school. His only wish is to live an average life away from devilish conflicts, but in the bloom of a new school year, the school's strongest demon takes an interest in him...





	1. Prologue

Who would have thought that such a prestigious private institution would hold such terrible secrets ? 

Well, given their strict admittance policy, if it was revealed that the Meyer foundation's education campus was where only supernatural humanoid creatures received their education from kindergarten to high school, then, aside from the obvious outrage, every rich family who tried to get their children in and received a direct decline would regain a bit of pride..  
Not being monsters wasn't something they could be blamed for after all.

Somehow, the campus still kept its secrets even after so many generations. 

Be it thanks to the discreet students or the cunning teachers, today still no one knows what is really taught behind those fancy walls. 

As the new school year began with long ceremonies and introductions, one of the newly formed 11th grade classrooms was filled with gossip more so than the others. 

"It's him! That little guy!"  
"Oh.. you're right! You can't even see the tip of his ears! He's definitely the weakest dude in school!" 

Demons would measure their magical growth by the length of their pointy ears.  
Little blonde Mikajah had barely seen a bit of pointiness in the bathroom mirror this morning.. he was indeed the weakest demon of his age.  
Aside from his.. lack of humanity, he was the definition of average.  
Average grades, average height, average hobbies, living an average life. Mikajah was perfectly happy with it. 

The demon society had never been so complex as during the past few decades : the power struggles among the families, the policing amongst themselves to maintain the balance between humanity and demonkind.. a lot was going on, too much for Mikajah, who wanted nothing to do with it.  
From kindergarten, Mikajah's dream job was to be a cashier at the local supermarket.  
His family tried to raise him into a more ambitious little devil, to no avail. Whether it was because Mikajah refused to become stronger or simply because he truly had no demonic affinity was hard to tell.  
In the end, he was sent to live alone and continue his education however he wanted. He was the black goat of his family, the stain on their pride. With some empty excuses and some pretend good will, Mikajah ended up left by his parents in a small rented flat at the age of 14.  
2 years later he was already used to it, and very thankful. He could finally live his beloved average life! 

And in just a few more years he could get a basic job to support it!

As the boy daydreamed in class, relaxed on his desk, he didn't care much about the gossip, even if he had heard it. He felt the strong sensation of being stared at but didn't pay much attention to it. Little did he know however, that everyone who was gossiping had their gaze already drawn somewhere else. The one responsible for this almost murderous glare towards Mikajah was now their center of attention.. the number one strongest demon in school, the most dangerous of all troublemakers.  
They all gulped in fear as they realized Mikajah was going to become his victim.


	2. Chapter 2

When the so called bully suddenly sat up, those who were watching him gulped in fear. 

He was going to talk to Mikajah!

One of these gossiping rascals, however, didn't seem to value his life too much, he sat up right away and ran towards Mikajah, shouting out of the blue : "H-hey! You weren't in my class last year, nice to meet you! What's your name?" 

This startled him out of his daydreaming, and thankfully stopped the predator in his tracks. The foolish youth was joined by his two friends almost reluctantly, completing a somewhat unstable shield for Mikajah. 

Having suddenly gotten caught up in the discussion with these seemingly… friendly, nice fellows, the feeble demon cheered up quite a bit. During last summer he began feeling a little lonely, at the edge between two worlds of which neither could truly welcome him in. Too weak to be taken into consideration by fellow demons, too socially awkward to make friends outside school and online games. The struggles of a supernatural teen.   
Mikajah happily learned all of the three boys' names, and got to know them better thought the day, during lunch, during breaks..   
Kiran, Nao and Bert were childhood friends, just like their parents, and their grandparents… they belonged in a rather tightly knit demon community of lesser families, whom, despite being weak on their own, had a certain amount of pressure when acting together. A conflict would mean the downfall of all families, which is why everyone had to get along from a young age..  
The trio had a typical demon look : somewhat pointy ears, black eyes for Nao and Bert, golden for Kiran, as well as jet black hair for all three of them. They all noticed Mikajah's rather odd features. Unlike them he was sporting pale pinkish eyes and fluffy hair of a golden rose shade.   
Inevitably the question made it out of Bert's mouth during lunch : "Hey, by the way, what's up with you? Did you dye your hair or something? Wearing contacts?" He gestured at Mikajah's face.   
"Oh." He replied, softly, before curling his lips in a faint smile. "I'm a Shulamith." 

…All three gaped in shock. 

The Shulamiths were a very ancient line of demons originating from the union between four of the hundreds of primal clans, each originating from a different region, with a different culture and sometimes contrasting values. They were, at the time, in a similar situation to the lesser families, which is why they had to leave any kind of adversity and pride behind to stand as one against bigger influences. It took time, sacrifices, and compromises, before they fully united under one banner.   
Mikajah never bothered to learn the details, he had always felt rather cut off from it all, which is why he wouldn't show much pride in his lineage. If he wanted he could get all the answers about demonkind and his family, but Mikajah honestly had no questions.

The trio, however, were filled with them. How was the weakest demon in school a Shulamith?! Why was he allowed by his family to be exempt from magical training ? Just what was going on !  
"Are you.." Nao mumbled. "Are you an illegitimate son?!"   
Everyone's eyes widened. Surely, that must be it!

But the blonde shook his head. "No, no. I'm just.. well.. it's as you see. I guess after all these centuries demon magic ran out of the family's blood?" He jokingly replied. It made no sense, but then again neither did Mikajah himself. 

Somewhere near the group, a certain student was boiling with rage. He couldn't even hear what they were talking about! He'd kept staring at them throughout the entire day, so lost in thoughts that even his own friends couldn't get to him. No matter, he eventually figured. He'd get him on another day. 

….a whole week later, the humanoid shield was still unbreakable. 

Such lowly hindrances ! There was only one option left.

It was time to find out where the blonde lived. 

Indeed, even if he had to become a shameless stalker, he'd do it to succeed !


	3. Chapter 3

Following Mikajah without getting caught was like taking a normal walk down the street. How was he so careless?! Was he unaware of the dangers of the world?! This angered the boy even more..

They reached, in about ten minutes, a small apartment complex. He knew that Mikajah lived by himself, he'd heard about it from his family. That a certain Shulamith kid was so disliked he was basically sent off. To think this was him, so weak and fragile.. and alone. What a terrible family! He unconsciously punched the wall next to himself which made a loud sound. Mikajah immediately looked behind, only to see nobody… maybe it was some cat, or rat. 

Oh well. As soon as he got home, he took his clothes off and sat down before his TV to enjoy some video games before falling asleep sometime past midnight on the floor.

The next day, everything went as his already established routine would go. Morning classes, lunch with friends, afternoon classes, and back home. 

As Mikajah reached the apartment complex, he noticed a person standing in front of his building. A boy who looked his age, or older.. even he could at least tell that it was a demon. "Uhm, hello?" He muttered as the stranger observed him. This startled him, and he immediately stood up from the wall he was leaning onto. He was holding a paper bag in one of his hands, that rustled and caught Mikajah's attention as he moves. His gaze went back up towards the boy, before letting out a little high pitched sound: "Oh…!" He pointed at him. "Classmates, right? Uhm.. your name is..." He seemed to be deep in thought despite actually having no idea, fearing he would seem rude. 

"Belshazar Mathusalem." The boy then lowered his piercing red gaze. "…Shaz, for short." 

Mikajah flashed a bright smile. "Nice to meet you Shaz! I'm-" 

"I know!" He roared. "…I know who you are." 

Mikajah's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Uhm.. so.."  
What was he here for?

As if he heard his thoughts Shaz replied: "I have something to.. to tell you." He seemed quite a bit hesitant which didn't sit right with his imposing aura. 

"Yes..?" His tiny ears perked up under his hair.

"I… to you.. I.." 

He clenched both hands into tights fists before yelling:

"Mikajah, I.. I.. LOATHE YOU!!"

Mikajah stood unmoving, stunned. Just what was up with this guy?! What ever did he do to him for this!

Oddly enough, Shaz looked just as puzzled. 

"No, wait, that's not- I meant- I didn't mean loathe, I meant loathe, no, no! Lo-loathe… I mean I want to kill you! Wait.. no!" 

Mikajah shook his head, with a sigh.. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong to you?"  
Shaz was in a real state of panic, so bad that he simply rushed forward, pushing the bag onto Mikajah's chest. It smelled of burgers. "For you. Eat it. It's - it's not poisoned! Really!" 

He then left in a hurry. 

Mikajah looked inside the bag and saw there was indeed some packaged food… he first got home and after he took a more careful look inside he concluded there truly was nothing wrong with the meal. While looking through the bag he also noticed there was a small note that was slightly stained in fries grease. When he saw what was on it his expression turned sour..  
"What… the.." 

On the paper, a bright red, badly crayon colored, seemingly burning heart was drawn, and inside of it, two little stick figures that, within such a context looked like they were burning alive and screaming for help.


	4. Chapter 4

While being driven back home by the family's driver, Shaz was deep in thought. He was smart enough to realize that despite this being his first time confessing, there was something wrong beyond just shyness. The words he wanted to say unwillingly came out twisted.. 

He raised his pondering gaze towards the driver. "Mister Gibs," he called from behind the driver. "You're a very good driver and manservant. I love you." 

Mister Gibs nearly missed a red light from shock. "Uhm.. thank you young master, I.. appreciate it." 

Shaz was no longer listening. So he could say it to others, but why not towards Mikajah? Was Mikajah specifically under some sort of protection spell, keeping away any people who are interested in him? No, that would be foolish. The Shulamiths want nothing to do with him, so him marrying off early to another family would be good riddance. Therefore whatever it was, it was most certainly something wrong with Shaz. Just then, he didn't truly mean what he said. The most he felt towards mister Gibs was indiference. This attempt was therefore useless to understand the limits of what and how he could confess love. 

Mister Gibs dropped him off in front of the mansion's entrance, with an unusual friendly smile that Shaz didn't return, still deep in thought. He stood in front of the entrance for a moment.. as night was slowly creeping out the immense forest surrounding the mansion was looking even more dense than in daytime. Delightful. The Mathusalem estate was huge, but what stood out the most was how isolated it was by this forest surrounding it.   
Shaz finally entered through the main entrance and happened upon his father who was coming from downstairs. There was little to no light inside, only a few candles. "Hello." He smiled kindly at his son, his expression so gentle and youthful he hardly looked 500 years. 

"Dad, I love you." Shaz replied right away without hesitation. Damn it. He clenched his fists.   
"I- yes, me too, Shaz. Is something wrong ?"   
He stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. "I need to talk to mother." He began walking away, forgetting about his father, which seemed a lot more like himself.   
"…Good luck then." He replied before Shaz disappeared. 

Seeing mother was difficult , speak to mother for even a few minutes was often impossible. The 700 year old Mathusalem clan leader was constantly involved with the giant corporate of the same name. Distrustful and paranoid, she could only supervise the general management herself. She, her father and her husband were the only members of the top brass, the rest of the Mathusalem clan worked low under them, or in a different business. The company was like a gold mine surrounded by lava. No one else could profit from it aside from the mine inhabitants themselves. 

After informing the servant standing in front of his mother's study room, she returned a few minutes later. "She'll allow you inside in exactly two and a half hours from now." Shaz sighed. Not that he wasn't used to such long waiting times, but now he felt a sense of urgency. 

He decided to wait in front of the door, nothing he could do would make the time go by faster anyways.

It had felt like forever before the maid still standing outside attentioned him : "You may enter."  
Before she even finished her sentence Shaz had his hand on the handle, and entered right away. 

"Mother." He greeted the figure standing in the dark. There was a ray of blue light coming from the computer screen in front of her, illuminating the tip of her nose and a faint shape of her face. The room looked nothing short of a corporate monster's den. Files were piled up in the entire room, hundreds of them even floating around the desk, but nothing was really distinguishable in the room. Over the last hundred years, Shaz's mother has developed a strong sensitivity to natural light, and grew more and more fond of pure darkness. Her red gaze lifted up for a mere second towards Shaz before it returned to the screen. A 'greeting'. "Speak."

"I wanted to ask you something. Something important."

To raise him up to fit her standards, his mother had drilled into him a tremendous amount of knowledge and skills. The same harsh education she'd received in her youth, the same as her own father, and so on.

"Is there anything, anything at all, that you're secretly controlling in my life beyond the daily orders you send me through maid Flora?"

There was a moment of silence, before her deep voice echoed again: "No. You may leave now."

Shaz clenched his fists. "How can I be sure of it?"

"You follow my orders, there is no need for any enforcement nor restriction." 

He stood silent for a second, which prompted another reply: "You may leave now."

"I have a problem." He lowered his gaze, slightly embarrassed to admit it. He trusted his mother and her capability, so he could only open up to her.  
"I think I've been cursed by someone."


End file.
